Recuerdos familiares
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Son recuerdos de su familia completa. Que les quiebran tan fácilmente a pesar de que deberían ser quienes se mantuvieran siempre firmes porque a él no le hubiera gustado a verlos así. Sólo por recordar.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Recuerdos familiares.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Rafael Hamato, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Abril O'Neil, Renet Tilley y Shinigami. Oc's: Kei, Lys, Dany, Abel, Rick, Max, Angie y Maggie.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai]. Apritello [Abril x Donnie].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Oc [Personaje original]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, poco románticas y algo dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 3155.

 **Notas:** Ignoren el hecho de que Splinter acosa a sus hijos en forma fantasmal (?). Aquí no hay eso.

* * *

 **Summary:** Son recuerdos de su familia completa. Que les quiebran tan fácilmente a pesar de que deberían ser quienes se mantuvieran siempre firmes porque a él no le hubiera gustado a verlos así. Sólo por recordar.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos familiares**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Es hora de irnos, Lyssette —avisa Leonardo a la pequeña pelinegra que está sentada en el sofá, y ella obedientemente se levanta y va junto a su progenitor para salir de la casa—. ¿Sabes a dónde vamos, cariño?

—¿A visitar al abuelo Splinter? —pregunta la niña examinando con sus ojitos de miel a Leo. Éste asiente con calma.

—Sí. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella no contesta y vuelve su vista enfrente silenciosamente.

Ambos caminan sobre el pasto recién cortado que hay enfrente de la gran casa perteneciente a Abril O'Neil, o ahora de apellido Hamato. Van en dirección a un gran árbol que hay cerca donde se alza debajo de éste una lápida. Se detienen bajo la sombra y la pequeña niña observa algo enternecida la inscripción que hay en ésta.

Un silencio los invade, pero no uno incómodo. Es agradable y arrullador. El viento sopla suavemente meciendo las hojas del árbol y las luces del sol que se cuelan entre el follaje hacen un espectáculo precioso.

Leonardo sonríe.

—Fue un gran padre —comenta de pronto el joven hombre rompiendo el silencio, y coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de cabellos negros de su hija—. Nos cuidó tanto y nos dio amor.

—Y también los hizo ninjas —aclara Lyssette seriamente a lo que él solamente puede reír un poco—. Papá, ¿él fue muy importante para ti?

—Sí, mucho —afirma y se acuclilla para quedar a la altura de la pelinegra pero mirando a la lápida con ciertos brillos de tristeza en sus ojos azules—. Era nuestro padre y maestro, y nos quiso a pesar de no compartir sangre. Jamás nos abandonó y siempre nos apoyó y... siempre estuvo ahí, cuidando de que no cayéramos.

—Papá...

—Dio su vida por nosotros y-

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué? —enseguida la mira con inquietud.

—Estás llorando. —Afirma seriamente.

—... ¿Cómo?

Y es que no había notado su vista nublarse o cómo las gotas de agua salada acariciaban su rostro y terminaban cayendo al pasto. Se toca las mejillas y efectivamente están todas mojadas y frías y las lágrimas aún no se detienen.

Empero lo único que hace es sonreír algo apenado en tanto trata de limpiárselas con las mangas de su camisa.

—Lo siento, Lys —se disculpa avergonzado—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que pasaba esto, perdón.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Pregunta curiosa y confundida y su progenitor la mira de igual manera—. ¿Acaso llorar está mal?

Leonardo piensa un momento y niega para luego sonreír radiantemente.

—Tienes razón, llorar no debería estar mal —alega convencido y lentamente borra su sonrisa en tanto recuerda todos sus momentos familiares, todas las veces que estuvo junto a su padre. Y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de tristezas líquidas—. Llorar... por recuerdos familiares... tampoco debería estar mal.

—Papá...

—Yo... yo... —se desborda y termina cayendo de rodillas y con los codos sobre el pasto en tanto hace una mueca de dolor—. Lo siento, sensei. Si llegaba antes... usted aún estaría vivo. Aún estarías junto a nosotros y... y...

Y llora desconsolado. Lyssette solamente se queda callada y lo observa con cierta tristeza. Se agacha y se arrodilla mirando hacia la lápida, y entonces sonríe dulcemente.

—Usted debió ser muy importante para mi padre y mis tíos —habla ella con suavidad y alegrías estampadas en su tierna voz. Y le dedica sus sonrisas de inocencias azucaradas—. Mi padre es fuerte, y para hacerlo doblegarse de esta forma ha de tener una muy buena razón.

Leo enseguida se levanta y la mira impresionado. Empero ella no borra su sonrisa ni desvía sus ojos de su punto.

—Señor Splinter... Abuelo Splinter, estoy segura de que usted fue una muy buena persona, y estoy realmente agradecida por haber dedicado su vida y cuidado de mi papá hasta el último momento de la suya. De todo corazón, gracias.

Junta sus manos en señal de rezo (una costumbre que le han enseñado sus padres) y sin borrar su sonrisa desea un montón de cosas hermosas a la persona que estaría encantada de conocer. Y luego se levanta haciendo una ligera reverencia para darse vuelta y dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa a su padre.

—No conozco al abuelo, pero viendo lo mucho que lo quieres, papá, estoy segura de que yo también lo habría querido.

Y las lágrimas se desbordan otra vez de los ojos azules.

Y son lágrimas de agradecimiento —por todo, por cada cosa pequeña, por tener tantas cosas hermosas y dolorosas en su vida—.

—Papá —otra vocecilla se hace presente y él gira de golpe aún lleno de lágrimas. Dos pares de ojos mieles le observan—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí —afirma rápidamente y trata otra vez de limpiarse el rostro. Luego le sonríe al niño y la mujer—. Solamente estaba recordando.

—Leo... —murmura Karai y va a abrazarlo para reconfortar lo un poco sabiendo la razón de su melancolía—. Tranquilo, todo está bien —se separa de su esposo y le sujeta del rostro mientras le dedica una dulce sonrisa—. Si sigues llorando Kei también será un llorón.

—¡Pfff! —atrás de ellos Lyssette se aguanta la risa y su hermano mayor le dedica una mirada enojada.

—Lo siento, no es intencional —excusa el pelinegro y va junto a su hijo mayor—. Lo siento, Kei. No deberías ver de esta forma a tu padre.

—¿Qué hay de malo en llorar por la familia? —inquiere astutamente el niño y Leonardo queda en blanco sintiendo como una especie de _déjà_ _vù_ y se gira a ver a su hija.

Sí, definitivamente son hermanos.

—Traje algo para el abuelo Splinter —afirma el niño de ojos mieles mostrando el bastón de jade—. Lo encontré en unas cajas. Supongo que se había perdido porque el tío Donnie siempre preguntaba dónde estaba.

Leo mira el objeto y lo toma, y luego dirige de nuevo sus ojos al pequeño para acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura. Entonces se dirige a ponerlo enfrente de la lápida.

Se quedan de nuevo en silencio, los dos niños se toman de las manos y sonríen deseando por un momento el haber conocido a su abuelo.

Y Leo también sonríe reviviendo sus recuerdos familiares, con tristezas mezcladas de alegrías dulces y preciosas como joyas y momentos amargos que también eran la calidez y la felicidad de días donde todos estaban juntos.

Son recuerdos de su familia completa. Que les quiebran tan fácilmente a pesar de que deberían ser quienes se mantuvieran siempre firmes porque a él no le hubiera gustado a verlos así. Sólo por recordar.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Daniela! —llama Donatello en dirección algo lejana a una niña en medio de un pequeño campo de flores silvestres.

Ella levanta la mirada celeste dirigiéndola al joven hombre.

—¡Ya es hora de irnos!

Enseguida la niña asiente efusivamente con una enorme sonrisa y agarra unas últimas flores antes de salir corriendo hacia él y detenerse enfrente suyo.

—¡Le llevaré flores al abuelo! —afirma alegre dando saltitos y enseñando el gran ramo de distintos tipos de plantas preciosas. Donnie sonríe y asiente aceptando.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Dany.

—¿Tú qué le llevarás, Abel? —aventura la dulce pequeña dirigiéndose esta vez al niño pelirrojo que se mantiene estático al lado de su padre.

—Mis respetos. —Contesta seria y sus ojos rubíes brillan levemente.

—Oye, qué seco. —Bromea Daniela.

—Ya, ya, ustedes dos —se interpone el científico evitando un posible contratiempo entre los mellizos y los toma a cada uno de una mano—. Los dos regalos están bien.

—Pero el abuelo Splinter se merece mucho más. —Alega ella con una enorme sonrisa. Donnie solamente ríe.

—Supongo que sí. —Acepta el castaño con alegría.

Abel mira a su padre y enseguida nota que en sus ojos de asoman las sombras de la melancolía que guarda. Y sabe que ya no debe decir nada que haga que la presa se derrumbe y toda la voluntad caiga abajo. No es tonto, sabe que a su padre aún le duele la pérdida.

No hay forma de que no le duela el perder a alguien tan importante.

—¿Mamá no vendrá? —pregunta inocentemente la niña en cuanto se detienen a la sombra del gran árbol.

—Está ocupada. —Contesta su progenitor con simplicidad. Dany entiende y asiente para luego soltarle la mano y dejar el ramo a un lado del bastón de jade y luego juntar las manos.

Abel hace lo mismo y se quedan en silencio.

Y Donatello solamente puede intentar tragarse toda esa amarga tristeza y evitar llorar porque de hacerlo Daniela se preocuparía y lo último que quiere es molestar a su hija.

Pero su mente le traiciona y su voluntad se quiebra y no puede soportarlo y se desborda en silencio y agradece que Abel distraiga a su hermana un rato más. Su hijo es tan inteligente como él.

Empero no es inteligente llorar tanto cuando se sabe que eso no le hubiera gustado ver a su maestro.

Y entonces siente unos brazos abrazarle por la espalda y trata de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro pero éstas simplemente no paran ni piensan hacerlo.

—Todo está bien...

La dulce voz de la mujer hace calmar su quiebre interno y sonríe recordando los momentos en los que su padre tantas veces lo apoyó en todo y le dio consejos que nunca olvidaría. Le hace feliz. Le hace feliz recordar ese tipo de cosas.

Pero igualmente recordar tan bien le hace derrumbarse.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Por qué tienes un plato de queso? —pregunta Rafa hacia el niño de cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos naranjas heredados de su madre.

Éste sonríe alegre.

—Porque al abuelo le gustaba el queso, ¿no? —alega divertido.

Entonces el hombre no tiene nada qué decirle (porque vaya que tiene razón el niño) y mira a su otro hijo, idéntico al primero, que tiene entre sus manos un par de sais.

—¿Por qué los sais?

—Fue con estos que te protegió, ¿no? —alega audaz el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Rafa no sabe qué decir otra vez. Astutos le salieron sus gemelos, y quizá también bastante molestos pero seguramente eso tenía que ver con el sensei.

Es claro él le había mandado a esos niños para aprender a tener más paciencia.

Vaya que su maestro seguía enseñándole luego de ya no estar junto a él.

—Bien, bien —afirma soltando un largo suspiro y dando media vuelta avanza, y los pequeños le siguen mientras ríen victoriosos—. No canten victoria, sólo esta vez se los dejo pasar.

Siguen en silencio el trayecto y se detienen debajo del ya conocido árbol. Allí enfrente de la lápida que está sujeta a la tierra descansan y adornan todos los objetos anteriormente traídos por sus demás familiares. Los gemelos se acercan y dejan los suyos para luego hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo —comenta el gemelo menor con una sonrisa calma, y luego mira a su hermano—. ¿Y tú, Rick?

—Sí —afirma éste sonriendo de lado—. Me hubiera gustado ver cómo doblegaba a palos a papá.

—Tú... —murmura el joven hombre propinándole un golpe a la cabeza del pequeño pelirrojo mientras una vena roja se asoma en su frente—. Muestra más respeto por tu padre, jovencito.

—Ya, ya —afirma el pequeño sobándose la cabeza con una sonrisa y vuelve su vista a la piedra—. De seguro fue un gran hombre, ¿no crees, Max?

—Técnicamente era una rata, no un hombre —declara el niño pensativo—. O más bien era un hombre rata.

—Ese no era mi punto.

—Fue una gran persona —habla entonces Rafael dando varios pasos hasta quedar frente a la tumba e hincarse en una rodilla a observarla de cerca—. Me crió y amó a pesar de mi horrible carácter y personalidad. Me enseñó muchas cosas y entre ellas a controlar mi temperamento. Fue alguien muy importante para nosotros.

Los gemelos solamente guardan silencio y miran a su progenitor. No tarda mucho hasta que éste termine por doblegarse ante el dolor y haga una mueca de impotencia y tristeza. Sus ojos se aguan pero se niega a dejar salir las lágrimas. Baja la cabeza y se sujeta de la piedra para no caer.

—Lo siento, sensei —murmura con voz ronca y algo quebrada—. Nunca pude decirle lo mucho que estoy agradecido con usted, por todo lo que hizo por mí. Usted no merecía un hijo cómo yo.

—Papá... —murmura Max con preocupación y mira a su hermano buscando alguna idea. Ambos asienten y se acercan a cada lado de su progenitor—. Papá, está bien.

—No eres una mala persona —alega el otro y pone una mano en la espalda de Rafa—. Y como tú mismo dijiste, a pesar de ser así como eres, él te quiso, te cuidó y te dio amor.

—Él era tu padre, ¿no? —Afirma con una sonrisa alentadora—. Los padres aman a sus hijos a pesar de todo.

—Así que si lloras ahora lo vas a decepcionar.

Enseguida Max mira mal a Rick y éste simplemente le ignora. Rafael se limpia las lágrimas y ríe divertido y con los ojos de esmeralda brillando aún en melancolías agridulces de recuerdos efímeros e inmortales a la vez que guarda con tanto ahínco.

—Tienes razón —acepta y luego abraza a los gemelos sin borrar su sonrisa—. Se supone que yo era el rudo del equipo. Si me viera ahora no me reconocería.

—Tú no eras de los que lloraban mucho. —Comenta Max con alegría y su padre le acaricia la cabeza.

—Yo no me doblegaba ante nada.

—Pero sí al randori, ¿verdad? —bromea Rick ganándose otro zape.

—Te dije que más respeto a tu padre, jovencito.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Por qué tengo que venir yo? —inquiere una niña de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos celestes en tanto camina molesta al lado de otra niña que comparte los mismos ojos pero con pecas en las mejillas y cabello largo y rubio adornado con moños.

—Eres parte de la familia, Angie. —Contesta con una gran sonrisa Miguel Ángel.

—¿Y para quién es la pizza con extra queso? —pregunta curiosa la rubiecita.

—Para tu abuelo, Maggie —responde sin borrar su radiante sonrisa y ella asiente entendiendo. Siguen el trayecto en silencio hasta que se detienen frente a la tumba y Mikey deja el plato con comida junto a lo demás—. Espero que siga siendo su pizza favorita, sensei... —murmura a la nada.

Las dos niñas observan en silencio todo lo que tienen enfrente, y luego a su padre. Conocen quién es la persona que está enterrada ahí, siempre oyen hablar de él, y a veces les conmueve que las palabras salgan junto con brillos de tristeza en los ojos. Es algo bastante desalentador.

Sigue en silencio y luego se acercan a hacer una reverencia, y sonríen.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerte, abuelo —habla Maggie con una sonrisa que denota su infinita alegría pero calma a la vez—. Si aún estuvieras te contaría cómo papá me enseña a cocinar y cómo mamá cada vez que viene de visita me trae un juguete del futuro, o también que cumplo diez la semana que qué quiero hacer mi propio pastel y... y...

Sus ojitos celestes se llenan de agua y trata de evitar que salgan mientras se soba la nariz.

—Y lo mucho que papá habla de ti y cómo le enseñaste a pelear, y a ocultarse cuando hay problemas, y lo mucho que lo quisiste y...

Y entonces la niña llora. Miguel Ángel se acerca y todavía portando una sonrisa cargada de alegrías mezcladas a la vez con melancolías le acaricia la cabeza rubia con dulzura. Y mira a su otra hija.

—Siendo sincera... —murmura la pelinegra empezando—, también me hubiera gustado conocerte y enseñarte cómo mamá me ayudó a hacer murciélagos de humo. Es... es... Seguramente yo no te agradaría ya que soy algo terca y fría, y la semana que viene cumplo diez también y me hubiera encantado que estuvieras, para traerme una pizza o... o lo que sea. Papá sabe lo que seguramente me regalarías.

Desvía su mirada y cruza sus brazos en tanto se niega a dejar salir su llanto debido al orgullo que posee. Y Mikey solamente le acaricia también la cabeza.

—Me hubiera encantado presentártelas, sensei —habla entonces el joven hombre sin borrar su mueca que cada vez parece querer quebrarse más y más—. Seguramente te hubieras quedado confundido pero igualmente las ibas a querer, o eso creo. Y si era así, les hubieras dado todo ese amor y esa alegría... qué me diste a mí... y como me enseñaste a siempre... sonreír.

Y se rompe esa sonrisa y las lágrimas caen y caen y manchan su rostro mientras suelta disculpas silenciosas por no dedicarle más de esas sonrisas suyas que le enseñó a mostrar siempre y que le ayudó a mantener su buen humor y sus ganas y perseverancia a pesar de las adversidades.

Y simplemente es doloroso, y ya no soporta sonreír tanto. Y llora junto con ellas.

Y un poco apartados dos mujeres los observan en silencio.

—¿Tú crees que le hubiéramos agradado como nueras a su padre? —inquiere Shinigami mientas sostiene un ramo de rosas

—Yo digo que le hubiéramos espantado si sabía lo que le hicimos a Mikey. —Afirma nerviosa Renet jugando con el ramo de margaritas que tiene.

La pelinegra solamente asiente.

Y los tres siguen allá llorando, especialmente Miguel Ángel quien rememora todas esas veces que su maestro y padre le había sonreído para reconfortar le.

Desea tanto que eso suceda una vez más.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Melody haciendo referencia al one-shot pervertido de que escribió :u

Ignoren mi asquerosidad, es que no me decidía con quién dejar a Mikey así que no me quedó de otra que hacer las dos rutas al mismo tiempo (? :'v

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
